


Borderline

by kannuki_neru



Category: Nana
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink lips and glowing skin. She was one step away from a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline

Nana stared down at the cup of coffee that had already become cold. It felt strangely unfamiliar against her hand, or maybe it was her hand that seemed not to belong to her anymore, not the cup.

_Idiot._

Distractions. She looked into the dark liquid and then moved her eyes to the blank sheet of paper that was placed next to her untouched coffee. She was supposed to be writing a song but not even one word came out. Or rather, all that poured out onto the damned paper was wrong. Nana was all for freedom of creativity but this time she really needed to put a leash on her lyrics writing skills.

The water's stopped running.

She rolled a pen between her fingers. She put it to her lips and chewed on the plastic, curling her tongue around it. Like a hormonal teenager too scared to take care of the actual business, she thought half-amused and following that train of thought, she stroked her thigh. After that she proceeded to use up all of her willpower to stop her own hand and put it back on the table.

This is just crazy.

Nana thought that maybe she could get away with it. Write down all that came to mind and explain that she'd aimed for a scandalous rock song, that it was what she'd felt like writing. But then again, anyone would see through that immediately, and really, it wouldn't be difficult to connect the dots. Make a connection leading to Hachiko's pink lips and glowing skin. Hachi was like a fantasy of half this country, Nana thought, sweet-faced and sweet-voiced, sometimes like a little girl but still in possession of curves in all the right places and of lips that could moan in a way which probably put whores to shame. Probably, because Nana hadn't heard many whores moan.

Something must have gone wrong.

The point is, she didn't care about the women of purchased pleasure. Neither did she care about how most girls looked like when they were completely lost in the afterglow. It had always been men, mostly even just one particular man who left a tattoo like a promise; only men and now one chirping voice that made Nana feel dangerously warm. Warmth sometimes naturally progresses into hotness and at that time, 'boiling hot' would have a cold ring in comparison to how her skin felt. 

Someone was calling her then, words broke through her reverie and shaped dreams back into reality.

She could barely make out words: 'Nana, do you want me to leave the water for you?', but possibly, just possibly she had misheard. She slowly got up from the kitchen table and moved on leaden feet. There was only silence, followed by a hesitant, 'Nana?' hung in the air.

The time it took to get to the bathroom door was laughably short but it seemed to stretch painfully. When she finally reached it, her hand froze on the doorknob and she forced her cold lips to move. 'I can't hear you. Did you say anything?' Her voice was empty but perhaps it could be misunderstood as tired.

'I asked if you wanted the water,' Hachiko replied from the other side and there was a splash. Nana gulped and closed her eyes. The dryness in her throat almost hurt.

'Yeah.' she replied hoarsely and listened to the splashes, enchanted. She was trapped in this moment, and time stopped like in a fairytale. There should always be a knight and a princess, but two princesses now seemed perfect to her clenched heart.

'Nana, you wanna come in? You never take baths with me anymore!' 

Hachi's pouts were coming through the door like mist, enveloping Nana in strange sensations. She was one step from a disaster but her mind kept tempting her, maybe it would be all right? maybe it wouldn't hurt to try?

Think of all the things you could lose.

Nana took a deep breath and said: 'Sorry, maybe next time.'

She felt as if her heart had sunk together with the stream of air.


End file.
